Dawn
by Selene08
Summary: A series of oneshot dedicated to Alucard and his reflection of memories of all the crucial moments in his life. From his persecution in Romania 500 years ago to meeting of the Millenium. Dedicated to Alucard Van Hellsing, read and review please! Thanks!
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! Welcome back! Oh em gee peoples, I just spent five hours talking to Alucard Van Hellsing, oh my O.O…but! It was worth it! Because now I have about four new fics and a personal book to dedicate to him! Thanks wolf boy! You really helped me out! So this ones for you! I hope you like it! _

_In addition to this being dedicated to him for not only helping me out. But for being an awesome person and sharing my love for werewolves and being concerned when I tripped down the flight of stairs in my house…again. So please read and review everyone! Enjoy!_

_-Liz _

Dawn

* * *

**Prologue**

The dawn…

…There it was…strangling my every memory. Its piercing light, its golden face, the shimmer of light as it came in a waterfall of gold onto the Earth. I remember every crucial moment in my long life. Always at the dawn…that same, forever unchanging…dawn.


	2. Chapter 1: Romania

**Chapter 1**

**Romania**

So beautiful, so perfect…it was everything I had ever wanted. Snow peaked mountains in the winter. Lush valleys and rolling hills of sweet grass and soft meadows of blossoming flowers.

Torn apart

Slashed open

Fires of hell

Took and took

Ravished

Plundered

Pillaged

Corrupted

They took it all from me. Those sniveling, whining Turks. I despised them all. I wanted to tear through them with my bear teeth! Feel their flesh being punctured by my nails. To feel their heart still pulsating in the palm of my hand and then crush it. The blood to flow down my thirsty throat. Peel the flesh from their bones with my teeth. To revel in the music of their screams.

But their I walked, or rather was _dragged. _My head and hands in the gallows. Nothing but a pair of trousers. Scars riddled over my entire body. Scratches and bruises etched themselves onto me. My torso had long since caved in from hunger but I had never begged for food. I was a prince, not a dog. My cheeks were hollow and my face covered with an untrimmed short beard with long wavy locks falling over my shoulders.

Their words fell on deaf ears, like drops of falling rain. I didn't hear what they had to say. I barely felt the pain of their blows. But the pain that stabbed at my chest like a wicked blade was what tore through me the most. The feelings of despair and absolute loneliness.

It trickled to the ground…gleaming with a slight silver hue.

…That dark, beautiful, tantalizing crimson nectar.

Dark whispers caressed my ears as the temptation became so great. I after all was angry enough to do it. For it had been God who had forsaken me. God who had never answered my prayers. God who never stood by me. Carried me away from misfortune. And it was God who could rot in hell!

The temptation

The burning desire

The lust that filled within me.

I wanted it…I needed it…I couldn't care less if I was leaving Him behind.

"Hey…what are you-?!" Screams of terror shouted all around. My dark sable eyes closed in ecstasy as I swiveled the metallic liquid around in my tongue. It was…so…good! So very, very delicious!

_Wait…what's going on? _My body began to go into a spasm. I shook and trembled against my restraints. _Am I…dying? _I felt it leave me…a part of me that I had struggled for so long to keep intact.

My soul.

It fled from me into the other one's grasp and I fell back, my eyes closed. For a brief moment of consciousness I could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing, taste nothing, touch nothing…I was nothing.

I was dead.

I don't know how long it was for, but after that…things just seemed a blur.

Screams of terror.

Flesh being ripped through with elongated fangs.

Licks of fear

Horrible images

The sweat mixed in with blood

All premonitions of what was to come.

My eyes snapped open, two crimson orbs loomed out for the unsuspecting world.


	3. Chapter 2: Van Helsing

**Chapter 2**

**Van Helsing**

I never realized how much I hated Dutch people until that moment.

He stood over me, in that brown duster. A stake was rammed through my heart. Blood splattered all over my elegant robes. Dribbling down the corners of my pale lips. I felt my life slipping away from me little by little.

_Is this the end…? _A pair of rough hands brought be upwards to meet his gaze, but I still did not have the will to meet it. I wondered still, even to this day if it was out of an act of defiance or did I simply not care enough to live anymore? Had my existence become so meaningless I cared not for it anymore?

"…It's all gone count! Your finish and your…" His words rained down upon me like new fallen snow. So cold and filled with such perfect elegance you did not want to go prancing your feet into it. I barely listened to him as my eyes strayed to the side of my peripheral vision.

Clutching at the darkness with claws of pale gold and a tint of rosy plumage was the beautiful dawn. It shone with such a beauty that I couldn't help but let a tip of my mouth point upwards in a small, hidden smile. I smirked at the irony of it all. Four hundred years ago I had sworn to be rid of the blasted heaven, yet here I was…in the clutches of this mad scientist. And once more observing the glorious dawn.

I looked into Van Helsing's and I couldn't help it…I laughed. Everything was so wonderfully hilarious! The irony of it all! The feelings of despair! How everything had gone wrong! Oh these pathetic humans! When would they learn? Why would an immortal fear death if they have already lived so many lives? To gain a life and to loose a life was not a new concept to me. I was fully prepared for my decent into hell. In fact, I almost welcomed it. To finally just be able to give in…it would be bliss for sure.

The stake was thrust harder through my heart. Blood spurted from my mouth and I knew my time had come. I looked at the dawn one last time before I manned up, facing my adversary.

"What's wrong, old man?" I taunted. "Don't have the guts to finish me off?" He shook his head.

"Oh no, I am going to finish you off count." He sneered, but to my surprise it turned into a smirk. "But not before I get something in return."

My eyes widened in shock and fear.


	4. Chapter 3: Integra

**Chapter 3**

**Integra**

I'm not sure what unnerved me more.

Her unflinching nerve? Or the fact that she was _twelve _and looked a gun straight in the face without so much as a blink of an azure eye.

I remembered the smell of her, a scent that was made clear of the residues of alcohol and cigarette smoke of her late father. Mixing in with a soft lilac and the scent of sweet virgin's blood. My mouth watered even in my twenty-year slumber.

In a state of limbo, my conscious seemed to raise to the surface. A member of the Hellsing family was in danger and I had to stop it. But how? I felt her small body slump against the stone wall against mine. Her desperation radiating off her in waves. She was frustrated with herself. What could she do? Where could she go? What was she doing _here_? Where had her knight in shining armor gone to?

I smelled the salt of tears stinging at her cerulean eyes but couldn't help but smirk mentally as she forced them back. Now was not the time.

The door banged open.

Cruel and sardonic voices.

Soft laughs of pleasure at pain.

Misery and defeat

A gunshot

The smell of blood.

Yes…yes…it was here, I could smell it, practically taste it. My body used up the last of its reserves of energy I had kept stored within myself. Twisting my arms and legs around in my bonds. My head reached forward and my long tongue snaked out to snatch at the ruby liquid.

My God…it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Power, determination, ruthlessness, cruelty, the potential twisted nature, all mixed in with the perfect splash of innocence and sweetness. I devoured it greedily. Her wonderful blood. Eyes snapped open, I felt an age old ache for the sustaining liquid. I grinned madly at them.

Eyes widened in horror.

"…Shoot!"

"…Run…we…"

"…Richard…he…"

"…We have to…"

"…OH MY-" I smirked as I tore through them all with my teeth. Their warm blood gushing down my parched throat. The feelings of power as I combined tooth and nail and twisted my hands and face through their bodies. It was a blood bath alright, a rain of blood coming down on me. I grinned as I opened my mouth to let a waterfall tear through into my system. But I was not sedated just yet.

He stood, looking so much like my previous Master, his gun up in the air as he pointed it shakingly at me. I scowled, Arthur was never like that. I hated the man but at least he had the guts to never flinch, to stare me into the eye and smirk playfully, it was always a game with him. With Abraham it had been a learning experience, with his son James a never ending chess game of strategic combatives, with his son Arthur it was all a well calculated and well played out game, and I wondered what it would be with my next Master.

I ignored Richard's sniveling attempts for a repent as I bowed down before the little girl who had just picked up a gun and was doing her best not to shake from loss of blood and cold and the mixture of fear to boot.

"D-d-don't come any closer!" Her voice quivered but it was not from fear, nervousness perhaps? But not from me. I smirked at her as I backed her father into the wall.

"And just who are you, little girl to tell _me _what to do?" The gun rammed straight between my eyes and I smirked. "Go ahead and shoot, see what happens." I goaded her on. Knowing just how much fun women -especially children- with guns were.

"I am Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing and I am the head of this household and I will command the respect of all who dwell in this house. And I _will _command your respect, is that understood vampire?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

That voice, so soft and so you and so sweet. It was just like Arthur's with that sharp and hardened tone when he wanted something done. A hidden spark in her eye. Her eyes were icy and sharp but they became ablaze with a hellfire to match my own. I smirked and backed away from her.

"My apologies, little one." Sinking down on bended knee, I smiled not, but kept myself in obedience as I bowed my head to her - respectfully.

"What is your bidding…my Master?"

I felt the Dawn approaching on a new day with my new Master.


	5. Chapter 4: Seras Victoria

**Chapter 4**

**Seras Victoria**

Those eyes

Such big blue eyes underneath strawberry-blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile as I looked into them. They were so innocent and held no trace of malice or regret. The hole in her chest was enormous too look upon and made my brow wrinkled in slight regret that I had to hurt that delicate little angel. But it would have been disobeying orders if I did not.

A small hand reached out to me. Slowly raising and gripping for me. She didn't want to be alone. She could not be alone anymore. My large hand gripped it tightly, reassuringly and she saw me and smiled widely as she could. Such happiness…it was an amazing feeling. The feelings of being needed, being wanted.

I looked around me and up at the sky. I knew Dawn would be approaching soon and I smirked. How like it all to be, dawn coming down from the heavens on this oh-so crucial night. Just to spite me. Some would blame it on the scientific statistics of it all but I knew it was all just a bunch of bullshit. God had a sense of humor, and everyone knew it.

I leaned down to her and inhaled her scent. It smelled of warm vanilla sugar and gun powder. Such a beautiful scent. I nuzzled her and sent a reassuring smile her way.

"This is the part where you close your eyes." She smiled back at me and her eyes slowly slipped closed as my lips brushed against her's, wiping away the traces of blood from her peach lips.

My fangs pierced her neck.


	6. Chapter 5: Millenium

**Chapter 5**

**Millennium**

Sometimes people just do not know when to quite.

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw his fat and pudgy figure on the tiny screen. Pathetic, insolent fools. They would surely pay for this intrusion into my 'family's' peaceful lives. As if Integra or Walter or Seras did not have enough to deal with without these bastards coming in and destroying everything.

But then again, I did love a good blood bath.

Ah war, such a fickle and horrible thing really. But such a beautiful thing as well. They would not have called it 'the Art of War' if it was not an art form, now would they? The feelings of ripping and shredding through unsuspecting victims was just downright exhilarating. I reveled in delight at the look of the dark and glistening blood in the pale moonlight. It was dark and held a soft sheen to it…a color of perfection.

It had been fifty years since we had been faced with such foes. Wanting to create vampires with machines and drugs - how pathetic. Stupid, disgusting little mortals…they would surely pay for creating these abominations.

His voice stopped and the room was as silent as a grave. I couldn't help it, I couldn't contain myself anymore, it was all too much…

…I laughed wickedly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heads turned towards me as they quivered in their seats at my bitter tone. My laugh was maddening and made the room go into spastic tremors of impeding doom which only made me laugh harder. Those fools! They dare defy me?! The No-Life King?!

Idiots! Fools! Wrenches! Rogues! Dogs! They would pay, they would pay in blood and flesh. And I would be the one to take it from them…oh yes, I could hardly wait for it. I wanted Integra badly to tell me to go out and slaughter he imbeciles like the cattle they were.

A nod from Integra.

I grinned as I extracted the Calsull from the folds of my coat and blew the little German bugger's head off. I blew apart that blasted screen and I laughed as I did so. My fangs shining in the dim lighting. Oh yes…I could not wait for this perfect dawn…oh that wonderful break of dawn.


End file.
